New Kids
by PokeLucario
Summary: Some new kids come to Sky High and new Villians come along with the package. Read on to find out what will happen next.


Zeni- Hey wassup. Hope you like it. WARREN! DISCLAIMER!

Warren- Ughh. **Zeni does not own Sky High**

Zeni- On with the story!

New Kids

Meet the new kids.

"Finnaly, it's lunch!" Said Will after he came out of a tiring day of Hero Practice. They went to Warren and followed him to their table but Warren saw some new kids sitting on the table where he usaully sat.

"Move it." Said Warren but the guy won't move. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a black T-Shirt UNDER a white vest, black fingerless gloves and baggy black jeans. He wore sunglasses and had earphones on. He had 3 other friends, A guy who looked so emotionless he could be suicidle or emo, a blind guy and a guy who gets Cat ears instead of human ears and a tail whenever he is happy, or angry, which is almost all the time. They all looked at him confused.

"What do you want." Said the boy with headphones as he bobbed his head to the music.

"I want you to get out of my seat you...Computer Geek." Warren said getting aggitated and not knowing it was actually an insult for him. The boy got off the chair, grabbed Warren by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

"Don't ever insult me." He said. Warren felt his hand, it felt like metal. He found out he was a cyborg as well as a super, one of his eyes even glowed green!

"Shirako! Do you know who he is?!" Shouted the Cat like boy.

"Yes, I do Brian, but he is just getting on my nerves!" Shirako Shouted back. Warren had grabbed his arm and flames burst from his hand. Shirako let go quickly and was cleching his hand.

"Yeah, it's between me and him Kitty-cat. But if you did come in, I bet yu would lose because of fright." Warren intimidated.

"How dare youNYA!" Shouted Brian as he pounced on Warren as a Lion. Shirako used a sound blast and it knocked Warren onto the table.

"Stop it guys! What the heck do you guys think your doing?" Asked the blind boy angrily.

"You shouldn't mess with my friend Warren blind boy." Said Will getting tired of them fighting him.

"Oh yeah?" Asked the blind boy.

"Jay!" Shouted the guy with violet hair.

"Alex, stay out of it." Said Jay.

"I bet I can beat you 'cause I can fly AND have super strength." Said Will. Will ran up to Jay from behind but Jay did spinning kick to him. Will punched Jay in the stomach when he was stopping from the spinning kick. Jay ran up to him, his hand encased in rock, and punched Will in the stomach.

"Guys! Stop it!" Shouted Alex as his hair started growing at an extremely alarming rate. He grabbed them all and tried to seperate them. Layla even helped out. It worked until Warren grabbed his hair and burnt it.

"Oh no you didn't just burn my hair." Said Alex as his hair quickly grew back and changed its colour to red. It turned into a fist and he punched Warren.

"What is going on here?!" Shouted Principle Powers. She asked Alex, Jay, Shirako, Brian, Warren and Will to go to the detention hall place thingy.

"As well as two of you know that this room neutralizes your power, you are going to be kept in here until 3." Said Principle Powers, she looked at Brian who was poating, and continued."Brian, be glad you have your human ears again."

"You do know this is your fault right?" Said Shirako.

"If you just got off the chair this wouldn't have happened!" Shouted Warren.

"Now, the signal jammed my system so I can't do much but sit dow here. I can't even see through both eyes! Oh well. Now to move onto a different subject, You're Warren Peace right?" Said Shirako

"Yeah..." Answered Warren.

"Sorry about nearly strangling you to death Warren." Said Shirako.

"Maybe we could get to know you better since you guys are new, we could also show you around." Said Will trying to make peace. He stretched his hand out to shake hands but Shirako shot him an Icy glare, "Oh right." They talked a bit and at 3, Principle Powers came back in and let them out. Slex had to carry him out and when they were out, he dropped Shriako but he landed on his feet.

"Damn, so close." Said Alex Sarcastically.

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Said Will

"Tchau." Said Shirako as he left for the door.

Zeni- Well, as Shirako said, Tchau. Best wishes!

Warren- Ok. I shall do it so we can hurry this along, Read and Review.

Zeni- HEY THAT'S MY LINE! (Chases Warren out of the speaking studio) and my real life friend is here to do things. But she will turn up next time to do disclaimer. Visit her profile! Her name is MetalBenderNoOneCanHoldMe


End file.
